In love with a Killer
by Nameless79
Summary: Appeler sur la scène d'un meurtre, Sherlock reconnait bien l'oeuvre de celui dont il est tombé amoureux secret qui cache ses crimes romanesques en écartant les menaces ou tous ceux insultants le détective. Mais une question se pose, qui est-il?


Le sang maculait la pièce dans une peinture aux styles douteux tel un art moderne incompréhensible. Des éclaboussures à droite, à gauche, sur le plafond et même sur le chat de la maison, Caramel, qui se léchait les babines comme s'il avait eu droit au meilleur repas pour félin de ses neuf vies. Agenouillé au-dessus du corps d'une jeune femme, dont l'identité était impossible à déterminé sur le coup, un frisson parcouru l'échine de Sherlock Holmes. Peut-être était-ce l'œuvre de Jim? Non, le génie criminel détestait se salir les mains et face à ce carnage il était clairement innocent pour une fois.

Second frisson.

Cette fois d'horreur.

_Il a recommencé… Encore… C'est de ma faute…_ songea le détective consultant en fermant les yeux, joignant ses mains sous son menton pour faire semblant de réfléchir.

L'odeur du sang montait à son nez tel un doux parfum venimeux portant pourtant toute la trace de son amour envers lui, la passion qu'il ressentait à son égard. Rouge, couleur de la passion, de la colère, de l'amour. De leur amour mutuel.

Oui, séduit par ses yeux dans les brillait la folie meurtrière, mais qui en même temps était si hypnotisant, irrésistible. Le danger, aussi minime, qu'il lui faisait courir lui électrisait le corps à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce que l'autre faisait la nuit alors que lui, Sherlock, dormait sur le divan. Qu'en aurait pensé Lestrade? Les yeux du détective s'ouvrirent pour se poser immédiatement sur l'agent du Scotland Yard qui parlait avec John qui semblait avoir froid. Normal, il n'avait plus son manteau! Il devait l'avoir oublier au 221B juste avant leur départ précipité. Mais c'est là que Sherlock comprit

Sautant sur ses pieds, Holmes courba le dos en arrière et tourna sur lui-même sous le regard suspicieux de tous ceux présents qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou. Fou, non, terrorisé oui. Comment avait-il pu faire un tel coup de génie artistique? Oui, bon, Sherlock ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en art, ni même en astronomie, mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… s'était la galaxie de pégase au-dessus de la tête, celle du scorpion sur le mur du fond alors que la ceinture d'Orion faisait le mur de droite, le sol et le mur de gauche. Son cœur s'enflamma lentement.

Éteignez les lumières après avoir vaporisez votre luminol! Ce que le tueur nous a laissé, c'est deux galaxies et la ceinture d'Orion…

À peine Sherlock avait-il parlé qu'on lui obéit et lorsque la lumière se ferma il eut l'impression de pouvoir lui-même sentir la lame de l'arme contre son torse, son visage, son bas ventre…. Oui, il était en amour avec…

Un tueur.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteinte, les murs, le sol, partout rayonna d'une lueur bleue. Fixant son partenaire, Sherlock voyait la faible lumière bleue danser sur les traits inquiets de Watson qui était devenu d'un blanc si livide qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Lentement, Sherlock se retourna pour comprendre la raison de l'état de son ami et s'il avait pu ressentir le moindre sentiment d'altruisme ou d'amitié il aurait vomi sur le coup. Écrit avec le sang de la victime, son propre nom. Sally. Sally était cette pauvre victime déchiquetée, mise en lambeau par un Jack l'éventreur moderne. Et, trônant sous le nom, un cœur humain parfaitement dessiné avec la mention;

_Vous le retrouverez avec ma prochaine proie_

Comment ne pas se sentir effrayer par cela? En étant Sherlock Holmes. L'excitation le gagnait. Ainsi, il avait l'intention d'encore tuer? Qui? Pourquoi? Qu'avait fait Sally pour le mettre dans une telle rage? Non, valait mieux ne pas chercher à le comprendre maintenant, un rien pouvait le faire sombrer dans sa folie meurtrière.

Et tout cela à cause de lui.

Il en était la cause. Il avait tenté par mille fois de le calmer, de refreiner ses pulsions meurtrières nouvellement arrivées, mais rien à faire. Un tueur était né et celui qu'il avait été avant avait disparu. Pas complètement, mais presque. Soudain, Sherlock sursauta. Une main venait d'être posée sur son épaule.

« Sherlock? Est-ce que ça va? » demanda John Watson d'une voix inquiète

« Bien sûr que ça va, je me demandais seulement comment il allait pouvoir choisir sa prochaine victime! » s'exclama le détective consultant en se retournant d'un coup. « Quadragénaire, habitué de se battre au corps à corps. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il est fait un service militaire mais qu'on l'a « remercié » en voyant son état mentale. Il n'en est pas à son premier coup. Il a les cheveux noirs, mais c'est une teinture parce qu'il sait que sinon Sally l'aurait reconnu. Ce n'était pas une teinture permanente et il doit sans doute avoir retrouvé sa couleur habituel à l'heure qu'il est. À voir les coups reçu notre homme est ambidextre et assez fort pour son âge, cependant il a été blessé pendant l'altercation à une jambe, on voit bien qu'il a une jambe plus « lourde » que l'autre lorsqu'il repart »

« Comme Watson! » lâcha Lestrade en rigolant légèrement, mettant une tape dans le dos du nommé qui regarda Sherlock l'air exaspéré.

« Allez Watson, rentrons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici! » lâcha Sherlock qui partit sans cérémonie alors que John restait en arrière.

« Oh fait Lestrade, je crois que j'ai laissé mon manteau dans le métro… »

« Vous inquiétez Johny, je vais le récupéré pour vous! »

« Merci! »

Et le blond marcha à grande enjambés pour rejoindre le génie qui semblait avoir le feu aux fesses.

x-x-x-x

La nuit étendait ses bras au-dessus d'une Londres complètement endormit, bercer par un vent frais d'automne. Sortant du Métro, Greg Lestrade suivait à bonne distance un homme portant le manteau de son ami. Sa démarche était assuré, féline, mais il semblait avoir un mal énorme à sa jambe. Ses cheveux, l'enquêteur l'avait bien vu, avait une couleur de jais. Coïncidence? Le flic ne le croyait pas. Pourquoi, cependant, est-ce que leur tueur se trimbalait avec le manteau de John Watson sur le dos? Sortant son cellulaire, Greg envoya un message au docteur pour le prévenir qu'il avait trouvé leur suspect, mais que celui-ci portait aussi son manteau. Il voulait s'assurer que le blondin était en sécurité et qu'il ne courait pas le risque de se retrouver comme nouvelle victime du tueur. Watson lui répondit, il était avec Sherlock à le surveillé pour que le détective ne flingue pas de nouveau leur mur. Un soupir de soulagement sortit des lèvres de Lestrade avant qu'un coup violent au ventre ne lui fasse voir du noir et ne lui coupe le souffle. Greg ferma les yeux et s'écroula lourdement au sol, cherchant à respirer de nouveau alors qu'il sentait deux de ses côtes bouger lentement à l'intérieur de lui, frôlant son cœur et ses poumons. La panique commença à le gagner et l'inspecteur tenta de sortir son arme avant de réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas, ou plutôt qu'on venait de la lui prendre.

« Trop lent mon cher Greg » susurra une voix mieilleuse, mais froide, qui fut que trop familière au dénommé.

« Nom, impossible… pas toi? J.. »

Greg Lestrade n'acheva jamais sa phrase et dans la nuit, un coup de feu déchira le silence londonien alors qu'une mare de sang et de cervelle venait tapisser le sol de pierre d'une ruelle et qu'une sombre silhouette partait, sifflotant comme si le monde était beau et que les oiseaux chantaient.

x-x-x-x

Les rayons lunaires perçaient le fin rideau de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street alors que le silence y était roi. Assit dans son fauteuil, dos droit, sa robe de chambre ouverte sur son pyjama négligé, Sherlock Holmes faisait face à la porte. Il savait qu'il viendrait après avoir chassé. Il le faisait toujours. Couvert de sang, de cervelle ou autre matière appartenant au corps humain venant tout juste d'être massacré par sa rage et à chaque fois il craquait. S'était plus fort que lui comme si l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était l'être le plus beau qui lui avait été donné de connaître. Mais en même temps ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, si intimement. Ils avaient vécu de grande chose ensemble, en ayant fait même. Des crimes? Depuis qu'il versait le sang, oui, Sherlock s'en était mêlé aussi. Cela lui avait permis d'évacuer toute la colère qui grondait en lui, mais aussi de se rapprocher de ce tueur. Soudain, la porte d'entrée grinça à 00h00 pile et une silhouette sombre entra pour allumer la lumière, aveuglant un instant le détective qui pourtant devinait bien le sang qui maculait les habits de son amant.

« Enfin rentrer. Alors, s'était qui se soir? » questionna-t-il

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement éliminé la menace. Greg Lestrade ne risque plus de faire de sous-entendu… » répondit simplement John Watson en retirant ses habits maculé de sang, frissonnant légèrement. « Une chance que j'ai ce manteau en double… » termina-t-il en venant poser sur les lèvres du génie un baisé fiévreux et passionné après un rire sombre et amusé.


End file.
